Ses yeux noirs
by Tortillon
Summary: Dans toute histoire d'amour, il y a de la souffrance. Mais quand il n'y a que ça, que des peines et des larmes, est-il sage de continuer, Sakura?


Et me revoilà avec une autre fiction! C'est que je suis productive en ce moment! (profitez-en, ça risque de pas continuer longtemps xD)

Bien cette fois-ci, j'ai voulu explorer un autre sujet qui me tenait à cœur. La relation Sakura/Sasuke, surtout après un éventuel retour à Konoha de ce dernier. D'autres fictions ont déjà traité cette idée et avec beaucoup de brio, cela va sans dire. Mais je voulais apporter mon grain de sel. Surtout parce que je pense qu'étant donné l'amour viscéral et un peu dingue que Sakura voue à Sasuke, elle est mal partie pour réagir calmement, avec beaucoup de maturité et de recul (comme c'est proposé dans beaucoup de fictions traitant de ce sujet)

Donc hop voilà ma version. En espérant que ça vous plaise!

* * *

><p>Ses yeux noirs et méprisants. Sa démarche hautaine et altière. Sa peau pâle et vénéneuse.<p>

J'avais l'image imprimée sur la rétine. La scène m'avait brulé les yeux et l'esprit.

Sasuke. Essayant. De. Tuer. Naruto.

Sasuke, dégainant son arme contre nous. Sasuke, voulant tuer Naruto par caprice. Sasuke, voulant briser ces liens si précieux.

J'avais mal.

Sasuke qui contemplait sans ciller le sang de sa partenaire qui s'écoulait lentement au sol. Sasuke, qui la fixait sans compassion, sans remord, alors qu'il l'avait lui-même transpercée de sa lame.

Sasuke, qui s'était précipité sur moi pour me tuer à mon tour.

Sasuke qui avait ri. Sasuke qui avait méprisé Naruto.

Pétri de haine.

J'avais mal.

Sasuke qui disait qu'il allait tout détruire. Sasuke qui disait qu'il concentrerait la haine du monde sur ses épaules. Sasuke qui se ruait sur moi en me transperçant la poitrine.

Mal. Mal. Mal. J'avais mal.

La douleur me tordait les boyaux. Me serrait le cœur. Me paralysait.

Non. En fait, je n'arrivai pas à décrire avec précision l'enfer que je vivais. Comment le pouvais-je ? C'était horrible, atroce et insoutenable à la fois.

Ça me déchirait, me lacérait de toutes parts. J'avais l'impression d'être broyée de l'intérieur.

C'était une douleur physique autant que mentale.

Horrible, atroce et insoutenable à la fois.

Que ça s'arrête. Pitié. Que ça s'arrête. Tuez-moi. Que ça s'arrête.

Je vois la main de Kakashi sur mon épaule mais je ne la sens plus. Je suis vide. Dans un mon cœur, il y a un gouffre. Noir, infini.

J'ai toujours eu mal. C'était diffus, tenace et handicapant. J'ai toujours eu cette noirceur qui me dévorait l'âme. Une souffrance qui ne me quittait jamais. Une souffrance qui n'engendrait que regrets et larmes.

J'étais vivante autant que morte. Je me battais pour survivre. Pour ne pas m'effondrer. Pour devenir forte et digne de confiance.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai vu ses yeux noirs. Ses yeux noirs emplis de haine, de mépris et de froideur.

Alors j'ai abandonné.

J'ai laissé la douleur et la peine m'envahir entièrement et briser les derniers remparts de mon esprit. Je suis morte.

« Sakura ! »

On me secoue. J'entends Naruto qui braille. La voix de Kakashi. Et le soupir de Sasuke.

J'ouvre les yeux. Tout le monde est présent. Ils sont saufs. La technique de Madara a été stoppée. Naruto et Sasuke sont en très mauvais état, mais ils sont devant moi. Naruto me sourit. Sasuke regarde ailleurs.

« Sakura c'est fini ! Tout est fini ! »

Naruto a un visage radieux. Tout le monde sourit et s'embrasse. La fin de la guerre. La fin du règne de la terreur et de la haine.

Mais moi, je suis morte.

Sasuke est revenu au village et tous les jours je dois voir ses yeux noirs.

Je ne ressens plus rien.

Ni le goût des aliments, ni la douce caresse du vent sur ma peau. Je vois les gens, je leur parle. Je participe à la société.

Mais je ne ressens plus rien.

Je fais les gestes par automatisme. Je remplis mon rôle. Les gens disent juste que j'ai muri. Que je ne suis plus aussi emportée qu'autrefois. Je ne frappe plus Naruto, ne réagit plus lorsqu'il fait des blagues perverses.

Je ne ressens plus rien.

C'est le vide. Le vide noir et insondable qui remplace mon cœur.

Mon esprit est détruit. Parti. Envolé. Il ne reste que cette impression de ne plus appartenir à ce monde.

Il ne reste plus que la souffrance, la douleur et la peine. La sensation diffuse d'avoir eu mal au-delà de toute compréhension humaine.

Je suis morte et prisonnière ici. Dans ce corps inutile. Dans cette vie insipide.

« Sakura, attention ! »

Un patient agité fonce vers moi. Il se jette sur moi et me propulse avec force contre la vitre derrière moi. Je le maitrise sans difficulté aucune, d'une seule main. Et je le fixe avec un regard vide. Tout le monde retient sa respiration. La vitre s'est brisée sur moi. Je suis couverte de coupures. Mon sang coule sur le sol. Et je reste impassible, à fixer d'un œil froid cet énergumène.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose. C'est délicieux. Agréable. Chaud. Je regarde. Les coupures, profondes, m'entaillent le bras, les jambes. Je n'entends pas les cris des gens autour de moi. Je me soigne en diffusant un chakra vert dans tout mon corps. Il luit un instant. Les gens sont surpris.

Je me lève, remet le patient sidéré à un autre médecin, puis je m'éloigne sans un mot.

Délicieux, agréable et chaud. Mon sang qui coule. Flic Flac Floc font les gouttes qui tombent au sol.

Je suis enfin vivante.

« Aaaaah »

C'est un tel plaisir. Sentir la lame parcourir mon bras. La chair se déchirer. Le sang couler. Et le voir, se répandre, magnifique liquide écarlate, au fond de ma baignoire.

Je le fais chaque jour. Je m'ouvre les veines. Puis je me soigne.

Je suis enfin vivante.

Bientôt il m'en faut plus. Matin et soir. A midi aussi tant qu'on y est. Et puis au bureau quand il n'y a personne. Et puis quand je suis avec mes amis, discrètement, sous la table, sur mes cuisses blanches.

Je commence à oublier les coupures. Il m'arrive de ne pas penser à les refermer. Les gens posent des questions. Je m'en fous.

Je suis enfin vivante.

« Sakura ? Ça va ? »

Je hoche la tête. Ça va merveilleusement bien. Je suis entouré d'une chaleur et d'une douceur sirupeuse. Je ne sens plus que ce plaisir vif et intense.

« Mais, Sakura ! Tu saignes !? »

Peut-être. Qui s'en soucie ?

« Elle a deux putains d'entailles gigantesques sur les jambes ! »

« Sakura ! »

Laissez-moi.

Je suis enfin vivante.

Je suis placée sous surveillance médicale dans une chambre d'hôpital. C'est blanc et froid.

Il manque du rouge. Carmin. Presque noir. Qui coule. Lentement.

« Sakura, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Ils m'ennuient.

« Sakura, pourquoi te fais-tu du mal ? »

Je me fais du bien au contraire. Ils m'ennuient.

« Sakura, pourquoi tu ne souris plus ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? Pourquoi tu ne me frappes plus ? »

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Des traces de larmes sur son visage enfantin. De grands yeux bleus, inquiets. Pas d'yeux noirs.

« Parce que je suis morte. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il se fige. Il a mal. Je vois qu'il a mal. Et j'aime ça. Souffre. Aller souffre. Culpabilise. Regrette. Pleure.

C'est de ta faute.

Tu n'aurais pas pu le tuer ? Tu n'aurais pas pu l'emmener loin de moi ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me sauver ?

Il a fallu que tu réussisses à le convaincre, à le ramener au village. Il a fallu que tu m'imposes sa présence. Ses yeux noirs.

Je suis internée dans une pièce blanche.

Il manque du rouge.

Ils viennent me voir. Mais je m'en fiche.

Il manque du rouge.

Naruto entre dans la pièce. Sasuke est derrière lui.

« Vous avez besoin de parler. Je vous laisse. »

Il sort. Et je me retrouve seule avec ses yeux noirs. Il porte toujours son katana. Je frissonne en le regardant.

Il manque du rouge.

Il ne dit rien. A quoi donc s'attendais Naruto en le trainant ici ?

« Je suis désolé. »

Je le fixe. Des paroles creuses. Une attitude ennuyée. Il jette des coups d'œil vers la porte. Il n'a pas le moins du monde envie d'être ici.

« Sasuke. Refais-le. »

« Pardon ? »

Il ne m'a pas vu arriver. Derrière lui. Je prends son katana.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Refais-le. »

Il me regarde sans rien comprendre, perdu. Ennuyé. Je pense que bientôt il va me dire que je suis lourde. Oui. Bientôt.

Alors je prends le katana et je me l'enfonce dans l'estomac. J'entends vaguement des hurlements retentir dans la pièce d'à côté. La porte s'ouvre à la volée, Naruto et Ino se précipitent sur moi.

Mais je ne fixe que lui. J'ai sa lame entre les côtes. Le sang coule.

Il me regarde, stupéfait.

« Tue moi encore une fois. »

Il écarquille les yeux. Ses yeux noirs.

Je souris.

Malheureusement le lendemain, je me réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital, ligotée au lit.

Je suis toujours là. Dans ce monde insipide. Dans cette vie inutile.

Alors je pleure.

Encore et encore. Encore. Je hurle, je sanglote, je pleure. Je hurle.

Et je supplie incessamment qu'on m'achève.

Malheureusement, personne ne m'achève. Naruto vient me voir tous les jours et babille pendant des heures à propos de tout et de rien. Ino m'apporte des fleurs et me regarde avec tendresse.

Je reste ligotée à ce lit pendant deux semaines.

Deux semaines pendant lesquelles je subis la présence quotidienne de Naruto et d'Ino, des infirmières, des aides-soignantes et des médecins, l'alitement, les sédatifs.

Deux semaines pendant lesquelles je ne peux pas voir mon sang s'étaler gracieusement sur le fond de ma baignoire.

Deux semaines pendant lesquelles je cauchemarde chaque nuit. Pendant lesquelles je hurle de peur et de désespoir.

Deux semaines pendant lesquelles je maudis Naruto pour m'avoir soignée. Je maudis Ino de l'avoir aidé à me porter. Je maudis Sasuke pour être incapable de m'achever après toutes ces années de souffrance, de douleur, de tristesse et de peines.

Je maudis mon village, ma naissance, mon existence.

Et je supplie incessamment qu'on m'achève.

Cela fait quatre jours que je ne parle plus.

Cela fait quatre jours que je regarde la fenêtre de ma chambre d'un œil vide, torve.

Cela fait quatre jours que je n'arrive même plus à pleurer, à penser, à crier. Je suis désespérément vide et sèche. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et pourtant, ma peine et ma douleur sont toujours là. Lancinantes, vicieuses, immortelles.

Mais les sensations sont diffuses, comme floues. Comme si ces ressentis n'étaient rien de plus que des souvenirs vivaces. Comme des cicatrices qui commencent doucement à se refermer. Mais les marques sont encore visibles. Je les effleure de la pulpe de mes doigts. Je ressens leur légère aspérité, leur irrégularité sur ma peau douce et chaude.

Indélébile.

Je m'alimente de nouveau. Puis je vomis. Mais au moins, je porte les choses à ma bouche. Je suis devenue maigre. Pas mince, ou même fine. Maigre. On peut compter mes os sous ma peau fine et on a l'impression que je me brise lorsque je marche.

Je sors de ma chambre. Dans le jardin de l'hôpital.

Et je sens le vent sur mon visage.

Le contact du tissu sur mon corps.

L'herbe sous mes pieds.

C'est étrange et inattendu. Surprenant et grisant.

J'écris maintenant. J'essaye de décrire ce que je ressens à une espèce de femme spécialisée dans les problèmes de la tête.

J'aime voir mon style dessiner des formes noires appelées lettres pour former des mots. Les mots n'ont pas le pouvoir ni la force suffisante pour décrire ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai ressenti. Ecrire que j'ai eu mal ne donnera pas une idée précise de l'incommensurable douleur qui me broyait le cœur et me faisait suffoquer. Même une description ne peut y arriver. Parce que les mots, le langage, ne suffit pas à exprimer l'étendue et la profondeur des sentiments humains.

J'ai droit à de plus en plus de sorties.

Je vois Naruto, Ino. Les autres aussi. Je ne vois plus de vagues formes grises lointaines. Je devine leur visage, leurs traits. J'arrive à voir leur sourire.

Mon cœur bat une fois.

Je recommence à travailler. De petites missions sans envergures. Mais j'y arrive.

Mon cœur bat deux fois.

J'arrive de nouveau à voir le monde. Les couleurs, le vent, les gens, les odeurs, les bruits, les fleurs et la vie.

Mon cœur bat trois fois.

Un jour, Naruto et Ino m'entrainèrent dans un restaurant. Ils sont tous là. Ils semblent nerveux. Cela fait trois jours que j'arrive à entrevoir ce que les autres ressentent. J'arrive de nouveau à saisir et interpréter les facettes des expressions humaines.

Je m'installe à table, entre Naruto et Ino.

En face, il y a ses yeux noirs. Je me fige. Il n'a pas son katana. Mais il a toujours ses yeux noirs.

Silence. Personne ne parle, tout le monde nous observe.

« Sakura … »

Sa voix. Haïssable.

« La ferme. Je te hais, je te méprise et je voudrai gifler Naruto jusqu'au sang pour le punir de ne pas t'avoir massacré ce jour-là. Pour ne pas t'avoir réduit à une petite bouillasse de chair sanguinolente au sol. »

Naruto me retient le bras, inquiet.

« Sache une seule chose Sasuke, ce qui m'empêche actuellement de me jeter sur toi et de t'arracher la trachée avec mes dents est mon amour pour Naruto. La seule chose qui m'empêche de me précipiter sur toi et de te faire sortir la rate pour la bouche c'est la peur de voir Ino pleurer.

La seule chose qui m'empêche de te crever tes putains d'yeux noirs, c'est ma peur viscérale de toucher quelqu'un d'aussi abject et repoussant que toi. »

Il se fige. Pour une fois, je peux voir de la surprise au fond de ses yeux noirs.

C'est jouissif.

« Ne me parle plus jamais. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Ne me regarde même plus. Je voudrai que tu disparaisses de mon existence. »

Ino prend ma main dans la sienne. Je sens son regard bleu étincelant sur moi. Elle ne semble pas fâchée, mais immensément soulagée.

Sasuke ne répond pas. Il se contente de m'observer en silence, ses yeux noirs toujours braqués sur moi.

« Ainsi, après tout ce temps, tu me rends responsable de tes faiblesses… »

Je souris. Un sourire féroce et profondément cruel.

« Mais Sasuke, tu connais toi-même la puissance de destruction de l'amour. Cette souffrance infinie que tu as ressentie quand tu as vu tes parents se faire massacrer devant toi. »

Il se fige, les yeux écarquillés.

« Sache que tu m'as infligé exactement la même douleur lorsque tu as voulu tuer Naruto devant moi. Tu as voulu tuer mon frère, l'homme que j'aime et je respecte le plus au monde. Tu as voulu me l'enlever. »

Sasuke regarda un instant Naruto, qui resta silencieux, les yeux baissés. Je sens sa main crispée sur mon épaule.

« Tu n'as pas voulu de lien avec moi. Jamais. Pourtant tu l'as créé. Sans y prendre garde. »

Je lui pris la main et lui adressa un regard de pure aversion.

« Tu m'as liée à toi par la colère, la haine et la rancœur. »

Je retirai bien vite ma main, comme brulée.

« Maintenant, je ne veux plus de ce lien. Je l'ai brisé le jour où j'ai pu me passer de cachets. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, qu'une nuisance désagréable. Un vestige honteux d'un passé révolu. »

Ce jour-là, lorsque j'ai pu enfin lui parler, lui balancer mes pensées au visage, j'imaginais que chaque mot était de l'acide, et que chaque phrase lui déchirait le visage, lui détachant chaque petit lambeau de chair à l'aide d'un scalpel chauffé à blanc.

Ce jour-là, c'était libérateur.

Depuis, je vois souvent Ino et Naruto. J'ai réintégré ma place au sein de l'hôpital. Je vais toujours voir cette femme pour mes problèmes à la tête.

Mais je souris, je parle, j'existe.

Je suis enfin vivante.

* * *

><p>Tadaaaaa! Alors oui, c'est court. Mais en même temps, j'ai souhaité ne pas m'attarder sur Sakura qui remonte la pente. Je trouvais que ça donnait plus de peps au récit.<p>

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!


End file.
